Bataille Finale OS
by Sevyrys
Summary: Je sais, la bataille, ça a été repris des centaines de fois mais je voulais l'écrire, alors si vous passez et me donner votre avis, je serais motivée pour en mettre d'autres!


Tout d'abord, je sais, la bataille finale ça fait cliché mais bon, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose comme ça et ça m'a traversé l'esprit.

Note :

N'oublions pas que c'est lors de la sixième année d'Harry à Poudlard, donc Sirius est mort et le ministère est au courant de la réapparition de Voldemort.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

A oui, j'allais oublier! Il y a une **_légère mais vraiment légère _**mention de slash, je suis sure que si je l'avais pas dit, vous l'auriez pas trouvée mais bon, au moins c'est prévenu. J'vois même pas pouquoi je l'ai dit mais bon, j'arrête de vous assommer, et je vous laisse lire.

**Chapitre 1/1**

6h45:

Les élèves de Poudlard s'étirèrent, baillèrent et se préparèent.

Harry avait une drôle d'impression, un mauvais préssentiment, comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Il se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea vers la grande salle, afin de prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres élèves et commencer sa journée de cours.

Il entra, s'installa entre ses deux amis et commença à déjeuner et à parler lorsque le courrier arriva.

Comme d'habitude, Hermione reçut la Gazette et Neville un hiboux de sa grand-mère.

Puis, un grand corbeau vint se poser devant Harry. Celui-ci prit l'enveloppe qu'il tenait en son bec et l'oiseau partit aussitôt.

Harry retourna l'enveloppe et pâlit. Il se leva se dirigea, sans hésitations vers le professeur Dumbledore et lui chuchota quelque mots que personne, à part le professeur Dumbledore, n'arrivèrent à saisir.

Albus se leva, et contourna la table des professeur, attrapant un Severn Snape complètement dépassé par les évènement et sortit suivi de près par un Harry qui était plus blanc que la couleur elle-même.

Une fois arrivés au bureau de Dumbledore et installés, Dumbledore prit la parole.

Bien, connaissant Voldemort, il a du utiliser une encre spéciale afin que toi seul puisse la lire, alors veux-tu nous la lire s'il te plaît ?

Sans dire le moindre mot, Harry prît l'enveloppe, regarda un moment la Marque des Ténèbres qui la scellait, puis, après maintes hésitations, l'ouvrit et la lu.

_Salut Potter,_

_Vu la sceau tu dois te douter de mon identité._

_Alors, que dirais-tu du 31 de ce mois dans la parc même de Poudlard, à minuit ?_

_De toute façon, je serai la, près à livrer la dernière bataille et je peux t'assurer que le Mal vaincra !_

_J'e suis gentil _(Lui ? Gentil ? pensée de l'auteur et des persos l'auteur et les persos)_, je te laisse le mois._

_A bientôt Potter._

_Le Lord Noir._

A la fin de la lecture, le visage de Dumbledore se fit dur et l'éclat de malice qui brillait habituellement dans ses yeux disparut. Il prit la parole :

Très bien, je vais avertir le ministère et commencer a réunir les membres de L'Ordre ainsi que quelque alliés. Harry, je voudrais que tu ailles chercher Mr Malefoy dans la salle commune des Serpentard, e mot de passe est « Extrême Arrogance »(ndla : désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !) si tu ne le trouve pas cherche le. Et n'argumentes pas ! ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit Harry ouvrir la bouche. Celui-ci se contenta d'un vague « Oui monsieur » et quitta le bureau afin d'aller chercher Malefoy.

…

Il arriva dans les cachots, plus précisément devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard ( Un combat entre deux serpents, l'un vert et l'autre noir), prononça le mot de passe et entra.

Son entée arrêta toute les discutions. Ils pouvait presque entendre ce qu'ils pensaient « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ? »

Harry repéra Malefoy et lui dit :

Malefoy, tu dois venir dans le bureau de Dumbledore, maintenant.

Remelelemele ? (J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le faire un petit mais alors un tout petit peu gaga)

Harry soupira.

Tu dois venir avec moi voir Dumbledore, c'est urgent.

Ok, je viens.

Il se leva et suivi le brun.

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du Directeur sans encombre. La, Dumbledore expliqua toute l'histoire a Draco et il expliqua a Harry que, contrairement aux apparences, Draco ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort ni suivre la trace de son père.

…

Le Mois D'Octobre

Pendant le mois d'octobre, Dumbledore s'escrima a trouvé tout ses alliés et a convaincre le Ministre que le Lord avait bien l'intention de s'attaque a l'école.

Don si on fait le compte, il a obtenu ;

Environ 1500 aurors,

2500 civils,

les 6ème et les 7ème année (ce qui fait 200 élèves)

environs 50 5ème année,

puis les membres de L'Ordre qui étaient environ 350,

ce qui donne à peu près 4600 personnes qui seront présentes lors de la bataille finale.

Du côté d'Harry

Harry savait pourquoi Voldemort avait choisi, comme date de rendez-vous, le 31 octobre, parce que c'est l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents et ainsi, il espérait lui faire perdre ses moyens. Mais, il se trompait.

'Si il croit que je vais me laisser avoir, il se trompe, je ferai tout pour que ce monde ne soit pas a la merci du Mal et je me vengerais pour toutes les personnes qu'il a torturés, et pour toutes ces familles qu'il a décimé.'

Il alla a la bibliothèque durant ses temps libres et avec l'aide de ses deux meilleurs amis, s'entraîna tout le mois.

Le 28 Octobre

_Pendant un cours d'Histoire de la magie en commun avec les serpentards :_

Mc Gonagall entra dans la pièce (sans que le professeur Binns ne s'interrompe dans son monologue) et s'avança vers Harry, lui demanda de le suivre, puis vers Malfoy.

Bien sur, les élèves qui étaient tous captivés par le vénéré prof. Binns, ne remarquèrent même pas le prof. Mc Go, et bien sur, aucune rumeurs plus invraisemblables les une que les autres ne firent le tour du château avant la fin de la journée. Il faut dire qu'Harry et Malfoy, ces derniers jours, ne paraissaient pas très en forme…

Bref, Mc Go les emmena dans le bureau de dirlo, qui, lui aussi, paraissait exténué.

Il les noya sous des discours de tac tiques et de prudence interminable et Harry se demanda même si il n'allait pas mourir d'ennui sans importuner Tonton Voldy de sa compagnie. Mais il survit, pour le bonheur des uns, et le malheur des autre.

Le lendemain, les cours furent suspendus, les premières, secondes, troisièmes, quatrièmes et une partie des cinquièmes années retournèrent dans leur famille.

Le 29 Octobre

Le 29 Octobre fut consacré aux dernières disposition, préventions, et tout le reste.

Le 30 Octobre

Le 30 Octobre fut un jour de repos et de dernières révisions.

Le 31 Octobre

Puis enfin, le 31 Octobre fut là. Minuit aussi. Voldemort et ses mangemorts aussi…

BOOMMM! Minuit, les portes du parc de Poudlard tombent. Minuit dix, ses barrières magiques flanchent.

Alors, Voldemort et ses mangemorts entrent dans le parc, et se retrouvent face à 4600 sorciers, Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

Alors, sans un mot, sorciers et Mangemort se firent face et le combat pour la paix commença. Petit à petit, les cris, pleurs, gémissement et sorts emplirent le doux silence de la nuit.

Des hommes, car, n'importe vers qui va leurs loyauté, quelque soient leurs décisions, ils n'en restent pas moins des hommes, des hommes qui luttent pour ce qu'en quoi ils croient, ce qu'ils jugent la meilleure des chose. Ce sont des êtres humains, tous, et, s'en y penser, tuent leurs semblables et/ou se font tuer par eux.

Ron, Malfoy père, Seamus, Crabbe senior et Nott tombèrent.

Puis Bellatrix Lestrange, de la main d'Harry.

Puis encore un bon nombre se Mangemorts, d'aurors, de civils et d'élèvent tombèrent, jusqu'au moment ou Le Seigneur Des Ténèbres et celui qu'in a marqué comme son égal se firent face. Dès le moment ou leurs yeux se sont croisés, leur magie emplie la nuit et fit cesser tout les combats autour d'eux.

Sans un mot, le combat final commença.

Voldemort lança le premier sort, de mort, qui fut parfaitement esquivé. Il en esquiva un autre, et encore un autre… Puis enfin, Harry lança, toucha. Un endoloris. Le premier qui lança se sort à Tom Elvis Jedusor et qui le fit crier de douleur. Et il n'en resta pas la. Il tortura pendant de longues minutes. Il utilisa des sorts inconnus par le Lord et Dumbledore lui-même ou oubliée depuis de nombreuses années. Puis, enfin, il tua. Il laça le sort de Mort et accompli son destin. Puis il captura des Mangemorts, enterra ses morts, fit leur deuil, et vit sa vie.

Voilà!

Bon, c'est pas exactement ma première fic mais l'autre est abandonnée depuis des mois parce que je ne sais plus du tout ou elle va alors, j'ai repris avec un OS sur ce site.

Maintenant j'attend vos review avec vos critiques.

Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, la fic est sur (si je met l'adresse en entière le site risque de la supprimer) et c'est sous le pseudo hermionedu69, donc, si quelqu'un veut la continuer avec ou sans moi, qu'il ma mail à (mais notez pourquoi vous envoyer dans le sujet sinon je vais pas ouvrir le mail) mais si c'est sans moi, j'aimerais savoir à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer et si possible être bêa-lectrice ou je sais plus comment ca s'écrit.


End file.
